Where were you when I needed you the most?
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: 'Where were you?Where were you, Castle, when I needed you' FF
1. Chapter 1

"_The difference between friendship _

_and love is how much you _

_can hurt each other"_

Two hours past since they had beaten the hell out of her. Kicking her body, punching her face, hitting her head with a baseball bat. The only thing she remembered was that she was supposed to ask a suspect some questions. Never thought that she would be beaten by him. He was tall, with strong arms and knew martial arts. He took her by surprise. One minute she was standing there in front of him and the next one he turned his back to her, grabbed the bat and slammed it in her head making her collapse on the ground. Then he started hitting her. She tried to fight back. Giving the hits back, she managed to kick him behind the knee making him fall on the ground but that made him angrier and he started hitting her with more force than before. She bit her lip, trying to shallow the pain but it was too much that she passed out. There wasn't anybody else there. It was an empty alley, anyway. The hot sun burnt her skin. She knew she had to go back to the precinct. The bad guy had left her there. He was gone.

She gathered all her will, courage and energy that were left in her body. She tried to stand up but she fell down again. Blood trickling down her head.

_''Come on, Kate'' _she muttered to herself. She tried again. This time she managed to stand on her feet. Shaking. Feeling that she was hit by a truck. She walked towards her car, slowly. It was 10 meters away but the dizziness she felt made it even harder to reach it. And how was she supposed to drive. She finally reached it and got inside. Her gun was still there. She didn't think she would need it so she left it in the car. Totally, wrong.

She fell back on the seat. Trying to focus. Her whole body hurting. If Castle had only been here. To help her. To have her back. Maybe none of this would happen. But he was following another detective. He behaved strangely at her for some reason. She didn't know why. She shook her head. Trying to clear her mind from all those thoughts. Her eyelids were closing slowly. She knew she wouldn't be able to drive, so she left from the car and got out in the street. The precinct was five blocks away and she decided to walk rather than taking a taxi. The people around her didn't give her attention, they were maybe afraid of her with the blood on her head and the bruises all over her face. Her pace was slow. Each step she took hurt like hell. She just wanted to lay on her bed and never wake up again.

After forty-five minutes she had arrived at the precinct. The blood on her head had already reached her neck and made its path down to her chest, inside her clothing. Leaving red lines behind it. Steadily, as she walked, she stepped into the lobby but it was empty. She called down the elevator. Touching the wall for support, trying to stay awake. Her eyelids were almost closed when she heard the ding and the doors of the elevator flew open. But it was already late. She fell on her knees. Crawling, she got into the elevator and finally let the wave of pain she felt to take over her body. She collapsed on the floor. Passed out.

''Hey, Ryan!'' Esposito yelled in the precinct walking towards his desk. Ryan was sitting on his chair and his head immediately turned to him when he heard his name.

''What's up?'' he asked. Esposito sat on his chair next to him holding some papers.

''Have you seen, Beckett?'' he asked glancing at her office ''She's been missing three hours now''

''Sorry, bro. Before she left she told me she was going to find a suspect about Castle's case, I think''

''She is not answering her phone. I will go down at the morgue ask Lanie. Maybe she will know something'' He stood up from his chair and walked to the elevator. Ryan watched as his partner reached it and left a yelp as the doors opened.

''What happened?'' Ryan asked surprised and ran to him.

''Ryan, call an ambulance now!'' Esposito yelled. He had stopped the elevator from working and had knelt inside. Holding Beckett's body in his arms. Ryan did what he was asked for.

''Kate, Kate! Wake up, please. Please, honey, wake up'' Esposito said softly giving small smacks on Beckett's cheek trying to wake her up. Her eyes were still closed. He saw the blood on her head and on her clothing then glanced into the elevator a big amount of the same liquid was spread across the floor. He cursed under his breath. He held her tightly in his arms. Not knowing what to do to help her.

''Ten minutes, bro!'' he said as Ryan closed the phone.

''Damn it. Help me settle her on the couch, man'' Esposito said and lift Beckett in his arms taking her near the couch. Some of the blood transferred on his shirt but he didn't care.

''Bring me a wet cloth'' Ryan rushed into the break room. Other cops were watching but they didn't say anything. Esposito placed her on the couch gently.

''What happened to you?'' he asked not waiting for an answer. He looked at her. Bruises all over her face. The blood on her head and clothes. The cuts on her hands. He sat next to her on the couch, carefully not to touch her. He didn't want to hurt her furthermore.

''Here'' Ryan said giving him the cloth. He took it in his hands and started caressing her face. Cleaning the blood on her neck. But he couldn't do much. He wasn't a doctor and Beckett sure needed one right now. Ryan knelt next to him.

''What do you think that happened to her?'' he asked worried. Beckett was family to both of them.

''Do you know what I think? I think that the suspect attacked her and there was nobody there to help her! That's what I think! That ass hole Castle is behaving to her like an ass and that makes her even more depressed! I will kick his rich butt if I see him one more time here!'' Esposito tried to hold his voice steady and calm but it wasn't easy. He was watching how Castle treated her. How he brought those blonde bimbos in the precinct making her heart break into pieces.

''And where the hell is that ambulance?'' he cursed.

''Traffic is pretty bad today. It may take more that ten minutes to come'' Ryan said looking down.

''She doesn't have more than ten minutes. It's amazing how she managed to come over here''

''She's tough''

'' She is, if I find that bastard I will kill him with my own bare hands'' Esposito said throwing the bloody cloth in the trash can. He couldn't do anything more than wait for the ambulance.

''Are you talking about Castle or the suspect?'' Ryan asked him confused.

''Both''

''Oh''

''And you stop looking and go back to your own business!'' Esposito yelled to the officers who were watching them and talking about them. All of them turned their gaze away.

''We are here! We are here!'' Finally that ambulance had arrived. The medics rushed into the precinct.

''It took you long enough'' Esposito complained.

''Shut up bro, the good thing is that they are here'' Ryan said.

''One, two, three'' they all count and lift Beckett on the stretcher. They settled her on it. Following the usual procedure.

''We can't take anyone in the ambulance with her. We had a busy day and another patient is in there. No more room. You can come and see her at the hospital'' one of the medics guys informed Ryan and Esposito and took Kate downstairs leaving them alone.

''We need to call Castle'' Ten minutes past and then Ryan broke the silence. Esposito suddenly jumped from the couch hearing that name.

''No need to. He is already is here'' he said angry, pointing with his finger at two men walking in the precinct having two suspects in hand cuffs. Slaughter and Castle. The detective took the two bad guys in the box, while Castle came closer to Esposito and Ryan with a smile on his face.

''I would erase that thing from your face with pleasure'' Javi said.

''What did I do?'' Castle asked offended.

''You better ask, what didn't I do? Then I would say, the only thing you should have done'' Esposito said and turned away going to his desk to gather his things. Ryan tried to do the same but Castle grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

''Ryan, tell me what did I do? Why is he so angry with me?''he asked.

''He isn't the only one'' Ryan scoffed ''You should have her back there. You should!'' Ryan shouted and left. Castle was stunned by his outburst. He still didn't know what had happened but by what Ryan told him it was something about Beckett. He walked towards her office but it was empty. In the room he had last seen her, nope, nothing.

''Guys, please. Did something happened? Tell me!'' he pleaded. Esposito got furious. He grabbed him by his shirt. His grip tight. He walked him to the elevator. The doors were still open.

''That's what happened. Don't you dare call yourself her partner again!'' he pointed at the big amount of blood on the floor of the elevator.

''Did something happened to Beckett? Where is she?'' he asked concerned.

''Oh, now you care about her, huh?'' Esposito said pushing him against the wall ''You're just a big jack-ass'' he relished his grip and took the stairs to go down. Ryan followed him from behind before Castle stopped him again.

''Please, Ryan. Tell me! Is she alive? Is she okay? I need to know!''

Ryan hesitated for a moment and then looked at him. He could see the concern in his eyes. He truly cared about her after all.

''Fine. I'll tell you. She told us she was going to find a suspect about your case because you asked for help and when she did she was all alone. We assume that the suspect was the one that hit her. Javi found her in the elevator, unconscious. There was so much blood on her face. Bruises everywhere and cuts. The medics came five minutes ago and took her to the hospital, we are going there now. If you want come or maybe you have better things to do with Slaughter or with a blonde bimbo, huh? Better them that Beckett, right?'' he said. He knew he was acting badly but he wanted Castle to feel a little guilty, at least.

''Can- can you take me to the hospital, please?'' Castle pleaded. Ryan nodded and used the stairs to go downstairs, Castle followed him from behind.

When she woke up she felt the taste of cotton in her mouth. Her lips dry and cracked. Her throat sore. She opened her eyes slowly, the light in the room was too much for her. But she remembered, she had been here before. The environment was the same. She was sure that she was in a hospital bed, again. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. It hurt.

''Kate, are you awake, honey?'' a familiar voice sounded in the room. Kate managed to open her eyes literally. She saw Lanie next to her with a smile on face but with tears in her face.

''Ye-yes'' Beckett winced. Lanie put a finger on her lips making her stop talking.

''No need to talk, just listen to me , okay?'' Beckett closed her eyes two times as a yes.

''Great. I will tell you what happened'' Lanie said and sat back on her chair. She took Kate's hand in hers and squeezed lightly.

''As Javi told me, you were supposed to question a suspect about Castle's case but somehow you two got into a fight and he hit you pretty badly. You broke 4 ribs, you have a mild concussion, and a sprained ankle. The rest of it are bruises on your hands and on your body, cuts, burns for sitting in the sun unprotected, oh , and you had to do stitches on your head'' Lanie looked at her friend making sure that she was keeping up with her. Beckett was following her but it was too much for her to take in.

''Honey, I know there are a lot but you are a tough girl, aren't you? We are here for you, anything you want, Esposito, Ryan and Castle are outside. We called your father but he is out of town, he will come as soon as possible'' Lanie said caressing Kate's hand with her thumb. Beckett blinked multiple times trying to hold back the tears behind her eyelids.

''C-Call the b-boys, bu-t not C-astle'' she choked out. Lanie shook her head in disagreement but didn't say anything. She walked outside of the room and left Beckett alone.

She closed her eyes , trying to relax a little but the pain was still too much. She refused any kind of medication and that made it even worse.

''Guys, Kate wants to see you'' Lanie said as she walked outside in the hall. The boys were sitting on the chair. All of them stood up. Ryan and Esposito walked in the room and Castle tried to follow but Lanie placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

''Not you'' she warned.

''Why not? I want to see her. I need to see her. Please'' he said almost pleaded her.

''Castle, she's been through a lot, just give her time. Wait for the boys to leave'' she advised him and went back in the room closing the door behind her. Castle sank back in his chair doing the only thing he could do, wait. He put out his phone and wrote a text to Slaughter who had already called him ten times.

_**''I can't come, Becks is in the hospital, continue alone'' -RC**_

_**''Whateves, the suspect is caught, see you back at the 12th'' S**_

As soon as the message was sent he saw Lanie coming out again. He thought it was his turn to go inside but Lanie shook her head. He sighed.

''Well, what did you think? She would let you come in just like that?'' Lanie asked sitting opposite Castle.

''I didn't know things would come out like that'' he said.

''And? You are supposed to be her partner, to help her. You didn't go with her one day and look how she ended up. Lying on a the hospital bed , hurt, injured, unable to move or speak. In addition, she must tolerate with your behavior'' her voice was cold. But he knew she was right. He behaved like an ass but she lied to him from the beginning. He had every right to be mad. Maybe he overdid it a little by bringing his girl-friends in the precinct and following another detective. If he didn't have the idea to follow Slaughter, they wouldn't be here now.

''I know that I acted like an ass. But she hurt me first. She lied to me!'' he complained.

''I don't know about what she lied. I don't care. You should have confronted her, not make her break. We talked. She told me she was ready. But after watching you acting like that, she fell back again. She – ah, I am not the one with who you should have this conversation. The boys will be out in a few minutes, just wait'' they didn't say anything more. She was right and he knew it.

''Hey'' Ryan said as he got closer to Beckett. Esposito sat on the chair next to her bed.

''H-hey'' she said weakly opening her eyes again.

''How are you?'' Esposito asked taking her hand in his, caressing just like Lanie did. Those people were similar in so many things.

''B-better, I hurt everywhere but l-less than before'' she smiled at his concern.

''Want some water? Sorry, but you sound awful'' Ryan asked.

''Y-yeah, I-I would like some'' he took the cup with the water from the small table next her bed and gave it to her. She lift her hand to take it, ignoring the pain, trying to not show how she felt in front of the boys but it didn't go unnoticed by Esposito, who took the cup from Ryan's hands and helped her to drink from it.

''Thanks, guys'' she smiled at them again.

''I will catch that bastard and kill him'' Esposito said angry.

''Same here'' Ryan agreed.

''Ha ha ha-'' she coughed ''I love you boys''

''Hmm, we too but I think we should let you sleep. We will come back later'' Javi said and leaned towards her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

''Yeah'' Ryan agreed again , kissing her on the right cheek.

''Thanks a-gain, c-can you call Lanie in?'' she asked.

''Sure'' they both replied and walked to the door.

''Lanie, go in. Beckett wants you'' Ryan said as they were in the hall.

''Can I go in too?'' Castle asked them but neither of them gave him attention.

''Guys!'' Castle repeated ''Can I go in too?'' this time they turned.

''We heard you the first time and no'' Javi gave him the death-look.

''Baby, I need to go the precinct. Need to find that guy. Be careful'' he said and gave Lanie a short kiss on the lips.

''Bye, Lanie'' Ryan said and followed Esposito heading to the hospital exit door.

Lanie opened the door of the room and nodded to Castle to go inside. He smiled but the look on her face was still cold. They both got inside and they saw Beckett's eyes closed. Assuming that she was sleeping they sat on the chairs next to the bed. One chair at the right side of the bed and the other at the left side. They had to wait until she was awake.

''Why did you put him in here?'' Kate asked with a sleepy voice after a few minutes. The good thing was that she was awake.

''So, you are awake'' Lanie chuckled ''He wanted to see you, so I brought him in''

Castle was silent. Looking at her. He didn't know that she was in such a bad condition. To him she still looked beautiful even with the bruises and cuts. He still loved her. He couldn't lie to his heart.

He tried to grab her hand but she pulled hers away. He sighed and looked down.

''Hmm, I think I am going to get some coffee'' Lanie said giving Beckett a knowing look.

''Come on now. You can't leave me-'' she coughed again but this time worse that before. Castle jumped from his chair grabbing the cup with the water and offered it to her but she refused.

''Talk'' Lanie said as she exited from the room.

''Kate, I am sorry'' he tried to apologize but the look on her face broke his heart. Pain, hurt, sadness, anger. Her eyes shiny. These green-brown eyes he always loved.

''Save it'' she snapped. She didn't want to look at him knowing she would melt in those ocean blue eyes.

''Where were you? Where were you, Castle when I needed you? To have my back? To help me?''

She pursed her lips together attempting to held her tears back again but it was impossible. The pain emotionally and psychically was too much for her. She couldn't hold much longer. She needed him out of the room now.

''Castle, just leave. Go back to your life, your new muse, your bimbos and whatever else you have to do. I don't care'' that was a lie. She cared about that man, loved him.

''I won't go anywhere until we talk'' he watched her as a tear slid down her face. He wanted to take her pain away. Take her in his arms and never let go. Kiss her all night.

''You want to talk? Then talk but then you will get out of here'' she lift her body taking a sitting position and pointed with a finger at the door. Crying out in pain she immediately fell back on the bed. Fresh tears rolling down her face.

''Kate-''

''Don't, just talk'' he ignored her and moved closer to her. Hoovering above her he whipped the tears on her face away. Caressing her cheek with his thumb softly. She didn't resist. Didn't talk. Just looked at him in the eyes. It made her wanting to cry more and she did. He pulled away thinking that he had hurt her.

''Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you''

''It's not that. So many happened today. I just want to go home'' she cried.

''I know but please can you listen to me?'' She nodded.

''I heard you, telling Bobby that you remember. _I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it _those were your exactly words. I was in the other side of the room, behind the mirror, watching you. And when I heard you, it was like you took my heart and cut it in two. Then I wanted to make you feel bad. That's why I acted like that. I was an ass, I know. If you want me to leave and never come back in your life I will. I promise but you should know first that I love you. I-I am so sorry for not having your back, for not being with you when you needed me, for being late. I am just so sorry. I just wanted to know why. Why did you lie to me, Kate?''

She whipped her tears away and hated to be so vulnerable, especially in front of him. He had heard her. She didn't want him to find out his way. She wanted to speak with him. Make him understand and now wasn't the time. She was hurt and she needed some rest. However, she had to give him a reason, a reason for him to wait.

''Castle, when I was shot, I thought I would never see the light of the sun again. I thought I would die. You on top of me, terrified. That scared me more because you were never terrified. Then you said you loved me. I didn't know if you meant it or not. Maybe because I was lying on the grass, dying. I-I couldn't find the way to tell it to you. To tell you, I...to tell you I love you'' she had finally managed to say it. _I love you, I love you so much_

''You love me? And I thought you were embarrassed? Oh my god, I am a dork'' he said running a hand through his hair. The other holding Kate's.

''Yes, you are'' she laughed but she regretted it right away ''Don't make me laugh, please. It hurts''

''I know'' he said squeezing her hand ''I am sorry''

''Enough with the apologies, I've had enough'' she told him annoyed.

''I love you'' they both smiled.

''I love you too'' that was the only thing he needed to hear to crush his lips on hers in a passionate, hungry, full of lust kiss. She bit his bottom lip, teasing him, asking him for more. He pushed his tongue in her mouth, requesting for permission. She accepted ,opening it, allowing him access to explore her mouth. He tasted cherries and a weird taste of cotton in it but that doesn't stop him from wanting more and more. He kissed her along her jaw down to her neck, only stopping to suck at her pulse point. She moans and lifts his chin, so now she can look at him straight in the eyes.

''Ow-ow''

''What?'' he asked sadly with this puppy dog eyes.

''If you want more, you must wait for me to get better. Now you can get only this'' she crushes her lips again on his.

''I couldn't ask for more'' he breathes ''God, I love you so much'' he said against her lips.

''Me too'' they stopped kissing when breathing became a problem. He didn't pull his body back. His forehead resting against hers. They are so close , he can feel her breath against his skin.

''Oh-I think I came in a inappropriate moment'' a happy Lanie was now inside the room. Holding two mugs of coffee. She could see Castle with one knee on Kate's bed next to her hip. One hand behind her neck and the other behind her back. Beckett had wrapped her arms around Castle's neck. When they saw Lanie they didn't stopped sitting like that.

''I will come back later'' she said walking to the door.

''I think we are busted'' A wave of laughter washed over the two of them. A low _-beep-_ sounded in the room. Castle looked at his phone. It was a text from Martha. He opened it and his jaw dropped.

_**''So, Richard, did you tell her about her mother's case?''**_

He had forgotten about it. He was going to talk to her about it today. He sat back on his chair.

''Castle? Everything alright?'' Beckett asked with a worried look on her face.

''I need to tell you something'' his voice serious, that scared her.

''Say it then, I won't go anywhere like this'' she chuckled.

''I know you are going to hate me for it. But remember that I love you, I always did and I always will''

''Castle...what's going on?'' she asked again the smile dropped from her face.

''_I've been working on your mother's case. With new leads. Behind your back. Sorry''_

_**Thoughts, my dear readers? A review would make me happy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett made a painful sound in the back of her throat like someone had just sucker-punched her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Castle was watching her carefully. He knew he had hurt her badly. Her expression reminded him of glass, like she was going to break any minute now. She tried to say something but her mouth trembled and she couldn't form the right words, instead she closed her eyes.

''Kate, I am sorry'' he was expecting her to shout at him, yell, scream, tell him to never come back again but she was silent and that scared him even more. He got closer to her and held her hand tight. She didn't respond. Didn't say anything.

''Kate, please, open your eyes'' no reply again.

''Kate, just say something, god damn it!'' his tone a little high this time ''Sorry''

He looked at her, didn't know what to do. He watched as her chest didn't go up and down properly as it should. She was having trouble breathing.

''Kate! Kate are you alright?'' he asked but still nothing '' I should call a doctor'' He stopped when he felt her hand holding him down.

''Thank god'' he muttered. He sat back on his chair and rubbed his thumb across her hand, rubbing it gently. ''Kate can you talk to me, please?''

''Just...tell...me...why..did you lie?'' her voice was low and weak. Her eyes still closed. She couldn't look at him.

''I-I had to, Kate. They were going to kill you if you found out about this. A man called me a day after your shooting and sent me some files. Information about your mother's case. I have them back at my loft. You need to understand, Kate. I did this to protect you'' he explained. She shook her head in disbelief.

''If you are going to yell at me, I want to look at you in the eyes'' he continued.

''You are stupid'' she said finally opening her eyes. He saw that they were tearing up again and hated himself for that. He hurt her again.

''I know I am'' he agreed.

''And crazy. Do you know what will happen if you die?'' she asked. Her voice cold. He looked at her.

''I am not going to die'' he said.

''You will if you keep doing this. Do you know what will happen to Martha? To Alexis? Especially, to Alexis! I know how it is to live only with one parent. I know! She will loose everything! She will give up whatever she is doing now. Her school, her career and most of all her life and the last thing you would like is your daughter to become like me'' She let herself break again and the tears were free, rolling down her face. She founded hard to breath. Her heart pounding. Her chest hurt. He saw it. He saw that she was having a panic attack.

''Kate, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I am not going to die'' he said softly.

''I-I don't...want...to...loose you'' she said between sobs.

''You are not. Now relax'' he pleaded.

''I..will'' she choked out. His hands were on her sides again, rubbing up and down her arms. She hissed as he touched one of her bruises. ''Sorry'' he muttered and moved his hands on her face.

''Do you want me to bring you anything or do?'' he asked. She closed her eyes again. She knew that it was for his own good what she would say next and it would caused the same amount of pain to both of them.

''I-I want you to leave'' she said. Her voice almost sounded like a whisper.

''What?'' he stuttered.

''Leave'' she repeated not wanting to look at him. He gave up.

''Fine'' _fine? _''But you need to know that I love you and I am so sorry'' he gave a light squeeze at her hand for the last time before he exited the room. That moment she knew that she had made a terrible mistake.

_One week later..._

''It hurts!'' she whined as she tried to pull her hoodie over her head.

''Damn it girl. Stop whining like a little kid and let me help you'' her friend came at her side immediately to give her a hand. After a couple of minutes she was dressed and ready to go to work. Some of the cuts and bruises had faded away but her ribs were still hurting and needed more time to heal.

''Ready?'' Lanie asked as she opened the door of Kate's apartment ''Katie'' she continued when she saw her friend's face. Her eyes filled with sadness. ''When was the last time you saw him?''

Beckett looked at her painfully ''More than one week ago'' she put her head down looking at her sneakers.

''I pushed him away, told him to leave'' she admitted ''I didn't want him to get hurt because of me''

''The writer-man is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I think you need to go and see him'' Beckett's head popped up. ''Now!''

The detective shook her head in disagreement and walked towards her living room, sitting on the couch. Lanie followed her from behind.

''He probably hates me now'' she said burring her head in her hands.

''You don't know that'' Lanie said and patted Kate's shoulder. ''Go see him, it's the only way to find out''

''I guess I will, but can you cover me at the precinct?''

''As long as you give me details after coming back'' Lanie winked at her and she couldn't help it but smile at her best friend.

''Thanks''

''No problem, girlfriend. That's why I am here''

Now she was standing outside of his loft. She knocked two times before hearing footsteps coming closer to the door. When the door swag open she saw Castle in his pajamas, a green t-shirt and navy pants. His hair was messy.

''Kate'' he stepped aside letting her come in.

''Hello, Castle'' she said.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked sitting on his leather sofa. She sat at his armchair.

''I wanted to see you'' she replied ''I needed to apologize''

''No need to apologize, I understand you don't need me anymore'' his voice full of pain. She moved closer, where he was and sat next to him on the sofa placing her hand on his knee.

''It's not that'' she continued ''I know I shouldn't have sent you away'' she looked him in the eyes ''I just needed you to be safe'' he took the hand she had placed on his knee in his hands and squeezed it.

''I am sorry'' she whispered.

''As you said. Enough with the apologies, right?'' he chuckled but the look on her face was still serious. ''Does this still hurt?'' he asked lifting his hand and with it he touched her ribs. She winced and moved back on the couch. He didn't take his hand back, he leaned his face closer to hers. Now they were inches apart. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. Her gaze moving from his lips back to his eyes and down again. He groaned in anticipation.

''Just kiss me, already'' she said and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't an ordinary kiss. It was a hungry and full of passion kiss. Each of them wanted to taste the other one. He sucked on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth so his tongue could slip in. His hand were on her sides again. Hers around his neck, playing with the short hair at the back of it. Their tongues fighting for domination. He moved down to the exposed skin of her neck and stopped when he saw a purple bruise.

''Does this hurt?'' he asked putting a light kiss on it.

''Yeah'' she moaned. He continued trailing kisses on her collarbone until the fabric became a problem.

''Do you mind taking this off?'' he said looking at her hoodie.

''If you help'' he took it off of her and now she was in her bra an jeans. Bandages covering up most of her chest. He felt guilty one more time. She laid on her back and he was on top of her. She saw him backing away.

''Castle?'' she had a confused look on her face ''What happened?''

''I can't do this Kate. Not like this. You being in bandages and hurt. I am sorry'' he said looking at her. They sat up on the couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

''Castle it's not your fault. Me and my stupidity caused this. Okay?'' she said resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

''But I should have been there, Kate'' he continued ''I would have punched that guy''

''Or end up lying on the hospital bed next to mine'' she mumbled.

''What?'' he asked pretending that he didn't hear what she had said.

''Nothing'' she chuckled ''I said I love you '' she buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tighter.

''Me too Kate. I love you so _very_ much'' the smirk on her face didn't go unnoticed by him who smiled in response.

''Always?'' she asked.

''Always''

**The end.**

**Thoughts? Say your goodbye's to your loved ones because the finale episode is today. Muahahahahahahaha.**


End file.
